


I would never mess this up

by maybe_im_tired



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Remus thought it would be an amazing idea. Of course, he did. He would simply ask Virgil out as a joke. Tell him a time and a place and never go there, or better yet, he would go and film his reaction. That would be the best prank he ever pulled.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Analogical
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Remus is an asshole at first.

Remus thought it would be an amazing idea. Of course he did. He would simply ask Virgil out as a joke. Tell him a time and a place and never go there, or better yet, he would go and film his reaction. That would be the best prank he ever pulled.   
"What do you mean that's cruel?"  
"I mean that's fucking cruel. You can't play with people's emotions for your entertainment." Janus insisted but Remus didn't care, he didn't understand how funny it would be.  
Virgil was getting his books out of his locker when he was startled by Remus, "Hey, emo!"  
He flinched before muttering, "what do you want Remus?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"  
Virgil was surprised and burst out laughing in Remus's face, "You're joking right?" He looked around him, searching for someone, maybe Janus or even Roman.   
"What do you mean?" Remus pretended to be hurt, and resisted the urge to push the other boy in his locker and slam his face with the door.  
"I mean," he tried to act as if he wasn't intimidated by Remus's glare. "It was very nice of you to ask, but um, you're just not my type."  
"What do you mean I'm not your type?!" He exclaimed unsure of what to do next, this plan wasn't supposed to fail, not so fast.  
"Believe it or not, Remus. People who make fun of me consistently and push me whenever they get the chance aren't really my type. They are rarely anyone's type." Virgil checked his watch in an attempt to get out of the situation.  
"Sorry, but i have to go now." He ran to class, leaving Remus standing there.  
They are rarely anyone's type. He wasn't wrong, people rarely showed any interest in Remus, he may have been popular but he was never liked in that way.  
That little shit, Remus was going to kick his ass after school, that will definitely show him.  
During the rest of his classes Remus couldn't focus, his mind kept wandering back to what Virgil had said. How could that loser, judge Remus?  
At the end of the day, he decided that he will have his revenge in the best possible way, he will make that emo fall in love with him before breaking his heart. That will show him, right?   
For the next two weeks, he stalked the boy around to the point that he memorized his schedule, where he worked, where he lived and everything about him.   
"I'm sure this is going to backfire horribly. " Janus muttered to Roman as they watched Remus stare at Virgil, who was at the other end of the corridor, without blinking.   
"I feel like he might be the one catching feelings, " roman smirked. "This is so entertaining to watch."  
Janus rolled his eyes and Roman cleared his throat, "Yo, Remus!"   
Remus looked back at his brother, "what?"  
"When are you going to execute your awesome plan?" Roman asked.  
"You've been stalking him for a while." Janus added, "It's getting very creepy, even for someone like you."  
Remus thought for a second, "uh, today?"  
"Great!" Roman beamed, "And what are you going to do today?"  
"I'm going to slash his car's tires, and then offer him a ride ho- what?!"  
Roman sighed in exasperation, "This is not how you act if you want him to fall for you, idiot."  
"Okay, Dr. Romance. You tell me how to act since you seem to have all the brilliant ideas."  
`  
"Logan help me, my life is in danger." Virgil whispered taking a seat next to Logan in the back of the library.  
"I thought we agreed that you will stop overreacting to every little thing."  
"No you don't understand. My life is really in danger."  
"Sure, why is that?"  
"Remus! I'm pretty sure he is planning to kill me."  
"I'm not saying that that is not a possibility but what happened?"  
"Alright, I told you how he asked me out few weeks ago, and he's been stalking me ever since. He even came to the diner a few times and kept watching me the whole time. I pretended like I didn't notice him, because it's Remus and it's better not to- you know."  
"Okay, and?" Logan waved his hand impatiently.  
"And today, he approached me before class and asked me what kind of music I'm always listening to ‘you mysterious emo’" Virgil made a face, "and he kept doing this weird thing with his mouth, i think he was trying to smile?"  
Logan closed his notebook and looked at Virgil who basically slammed his head against the table. "So, you're telling me that Remus is flirting with you? And that's why your life is in danger?"  
Virgil groaned loud enough to turn a few heads towards them. " Logan, I thought you were smart! It's Remus we're talking about! He is most definitely messing with me! Why can't he just punch me in the face?"   
"Okay, calm down. What did you say to him?"  
"I panicked and gave him a random band name, I don't even listen to that band!"  
The next day, Remus picked the lock on Virgil's locker and hid a bag in there with a little note. Following Roman's advice, he bought Virgil a gift and wrote a simple apology note with words directly from Roman, to ease things up. He felt weird doing that, he even tried listening to the band that Virgil mentioned but he found them completely annoying and didn't bother listening to a second song. He kept convincing himself that this was totally worth it, it was going to be the best prank ever.  
He was going to show that stupid emo boy with his stupid dark hair and his stupid pretty face that someone can actually fall for him. This was not about the feelings that he was not starting to develop towards Virgil. Because he would never fall for a loser like Virgil!  
`  
Virgil opened his locker and a plastic bag hit him in the face, he looked around but no one stood out, still he had a good idea about who it could be from. He took a deep breath, praying that it wouldn't be something disgusting. Please. And was surprised with a band shirt and a note. He groaned sinking to the ground and burying his face in the shirt, it was the band that he told Remus about.  
He read the note, as he sat with his back against the locker, and was even more surprised by the words.  
"Hey, Virgil. I just wanted to apologize for all the horrible things that I put you through. I'm really sorry, and I realize how awful i must have made you feel. I hope that this little gift can be considered an olive branch between the two of us and as a promise that I won't hurt you anymore. Remus."  
Remus watched Virgil as he opened his locker, he felt something weird in his stomach as he saw the expression on his face when he read the note. Confusion mixed with fear or hate. He looked at the shirt as if he was disgusted by it and threw it in the locker. Maybe he was right, maybe it was actually impossible for someone to fall for Remus. Even when he actually tried. It didn't matter to him anyway, he didn't care about these kind of things at all. He didn't go to classes that day. Instead, he left school and went somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand the point! "   
"I mean if you actually don't want to die, the least you can do is show him that his apology is accepted. It seemed sincere and like a good promise to me. "   
"Do you know how I much i hate you right now?" He said, but he was getting up. He walked towards the table where Remus usually sat, Roman and Janus looked up as he stood in front of them.   
"Hey, Virgil!" Janus smiled, and Virgil wanted to shrink and go back to his table.   
"Um, hey." He said carefully, "I was wondering where Remus is? I didn't see him anywhere today, and wanted to tell him something."  
"Where is your brother Roman?" Janus smirked, and Roman shook his head.   
"No one knows. He's probably hanging out somewhere in the woods."  
"We can deliver the message if you want, Virgil."   
"Uh, i just wanted to say" he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. " I just wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do that, the t-shirt i mean, but tell him that I accept his apology and said thanks anyway."  
They both nodded and Virgil headed back to his table, not noticing the laughter that they were holding.   
Remus didn't care when his brother told him that, it’s not like he saw Virgil's actual reaction earlier. He was stupid to think someone could ever fall in love with him, even if it was just for a stupid prank. He understood well what Janus meant when he said that he shouldn't mess with people's emotions for entertainment, he finally understood how something like that can be truly painful. So, he decided to give up on the whole idea, he didn't want to see that stupid guy ever again.  
However, the next morning, Remus was shocked to see Virgil smile at him with a quick "good morning, Remus!" as he walked by. More than that he was surprised to see that it actually made him feel a little happy.  
"What do you mean ' You're not doing it anymore? ' "Roman exclaimed.  
"I mean I'm not doing it anymore, it was a stupid idea from the very beginning." Remus shook his head, " I can't believe that you of all people decided to help me with it."  
"Remus, you can't give up now!" Roman pleaded, his brother was so close to find love, he knew it. It was crystal clear by now and there was no way in hell that he would let it go easily.  
"Why not?"  
"Why are you encouraging him to hurt someone else, Roman?" Janus was also confused.  
"I don't mean the prank, the prank was a stupid fucking idea. I mean asking him out for real!"  
"Pffft! Why would I do that?"  
"Remus, did you forget that I'm your twin brother and can basically tell when you're lying? It's obvious that you have feelings for him and you're just trying to push them down."  
"I- No- I don't-"  
Roman shushed his twin, "You're going to do exactly what I tell you, without complaining, okay?"  
"No!"  
"Okay, you're allowed to complain, but you're still going to do exactly what I say!"  
That night Roman forced Remus to text Virgil, and helped him in carrying out a conversation. It didn't take much, the two idiots had more things in common than anyone expected. From their obsession with true crime to their weird music taste. Soon enough Roman got bored and went to bed, while Remus stayed up talking with Virgil.  
Virgil was more comfortable talking with Remus over text than in real life, and as they talked more, he realized that his ex-bully was actually very funny and interesting. Soon enough they grew closer and started hanging out. Remus found it funny when Virgil told him that he doesn't listen to that band but he liked the t-shirt and wore it anyway.   
"Thank god, I thought your taste was fucking horrible when i tried to listen to them."  
Remus was falling hard, and he knew it. There was no way around it.   
"Well, ask him out?!" Roman whined, but Remus shook his head violently.  
"No, what if he rejects me again?"  
"But he won't!"  
"Of course you would say that. No one ever rejects you."  
"I don't know, Remus. You have been following your brother's advice all this time, and it worked out fine." Janus said.  
`  
"Come on, Logan. I need your help!" Virgil begged his friend.  
"I thought we agreed that romance isn't really my area of expertise."   
"But you actually give good advice- please give me anything!"  
Logan rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his coffee. "I don't know, ask him to go see a horror movie with you as friends, since you two seem to enjoy that kind of thing, and then see how things play out."  
"Just like that?"  
"Things don't have to be so complicated all the time, Virgil."  
Virgil didn't watch the movie, instead he watched Remus the entire time. He liked how his eyes seemed to glow whenever something scary happened, and how he laughed at the jumpscares while everyone around them gasped in fear. Heat rose from his stomach to his face when Remus turned to meet his eyes, he smiled at him and Virgil didn't know what happened next, did he initiate the kiss or was it Remus? It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that he was kissing Remus and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.   
-  
"Wait, you're actually going?" Roman smirked, as he watched Remus get ready for his first official date, "I thought the point was to ask him out and then bail on him."   
Remus blushed, "Are you kidding me? I would never mess this up. "


End file.
